Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic column and to a telescopic cable guiding device and a telescopic lifting column prepared for mounting of a telescopic cable guiding device.
The Prior Art
Electrically-driven lifting columns constructed as table legs for height-adjustable tables have become well-known, just as electrically-driven lifting columns for hospital and care beds are well-known. Example of these types of lifting columns are found in WO/2004/040169 A1 and WO 2009/033486 A1, both Linak A/S. The electrically driven lifting columns are as a minimum in general connected to a power supply and an operation panel. On a desk there is typically also a computer with internet access, a desk lamp, telephone, etc., resulting in a welter of cables. This welter of cables is even more distinct in terms of hospital beds, where, besides the lifting columns, at least two linear actuators are connected for adjusting the slatted frame into a desired contour. Further, a control panel (ACP) for the staff is typically located at the foot of the bed, just as other equipment requiring a cabled connection may be connected to the bed.
Besides the fact that the welter of cables per se may cause accidents either as a result of the cables being incorrectly connected or the cables getting caught in something and thus ripping something off the table or bed or getting torn apart, the cables may also get squeezed in the structure and thus, at worst, be torn partially apart causing them to short-circuit.
WO 03/003876 Linak A/S discloses a three-part electrically driven telescopic lifting column for desks, where the lifting column is driven by an endless chain equipped with two rods, which are extended outwards in opposite directions. Here, a cable is received in a hollow in a bar-shaped element, around which the drive unit is constructed. This invention, however, only relates to guiding of one cable and is dedicated to the specific construction of the lifting column. WO 2007/112704 A1 Linet Spol. S.R.O. discloses an electrically driven telescopic lifting column for hospital beds, where an electric cable, based on fork-lift-like principle, is guided over a roll at the end of a vertical rod, in the intermediate member of a three-member lifting column.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a constructive simple solution for at least reducing the welter of cables.